


HIDDEN GIFTS

by orphan_account



Series: Gifts from the Heart [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Heartache, Old Friends, Sexual Content, Swearing, Unconditional Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More secrets are revealed about Bull's affair and the Inquisitor gets help from an old friend. But could the truth bring the Inquisitor and Bull back together?</p><p> </p><p>Notes at bottom :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	HIDDEN GIFTS

PART FOUR: HIDDEN GIFTS

That afternoon, in order to distract herself, Phoenix paced the battlements of Skyhold with Archard in her arms. Tears stained her face as she stopped and stared at the never ending mountains of Ferelden, how she wished she could explore them, just leave the Inquisition and live a normal life, wandering the wilds, curiosity and adventure her only companions; but that was never going to happen, she reminded herself.

She looked down into the bright eyes of her son and lost herself. He would never have a normal life now; he wouldn’t always have her around with the duties she faced and he’d never have his father… his father – Bull. Once again tears formed in her eyes and blurred her vision. How could Bull do that? What had she done to deserve this? She rubbed away her tears with one hand and grasped Archard tighter. “Maybe it was my fault.” She whispered to him, “Maybe I should have told him about you and he wouldn’t have done it…” A sob escaped her and her legs crumpled beneath her. She was crying hysterically but she couldn’t help it, the ache in her chest was too much. 

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder; she opened her eyes and manage to surpress her sobs to whimpers as she looked up. Her breath caught as she stared into the eyes, of her ex – lover, her friend, her commander. “Cullen?” she said, her voice raspy. Cullen bent down and made himself level with her.  
“Lady Inquisitor,” he said, fumbling in his pocket for something, “I, ugh, heard the news - News spreads quickly.” He added. She noticed him finally pull a clean hanker chief from his pocket. “Here,” he said kindly, holding it out to her. She managed a broken smile and nodded her thanks. Abruptly, Cullen gasped as he looked at the infant in her arms and gulped. “Lady Inquisitor?” he said, still staring at Archard. 

Phoenix took the hanker chief and sighed, “I have a son, Cullen. I was pregnant. Nobody knew, not even Bull. Cole helped me hide my bump. I had him a month ago. I know it’s sudden. I didn’t even to until… you know and I didn’t tell anyone because I didn’t want to worry people.” Cullen just stared at the infant, his face paling; Phoenix didn’t know exactly why.  
“Inquisitor,” he said, slowly looking back up to her, “I-I am s-so sorry.” He rubbed her back reassuringly and wiped a tear away with his gloved hand. She felt more tears spill down her face as he spoke again, “I’m always here for you.”

***

Sera’s eyes were wide with shock after the events she had just seen. Shite. The Inquisitor and the Iron Bull had just had a friggin’ fight! And now some random little elf had just been using freakin’ magic to put some shite in Bull’s drink! What the fuck is going on? She thought to herself. She started to make her way down stairs when she noticed Bull practically throw himself at the ‘random little elf’. “Wicked!” she said as he practically crushed her.  
“Oi!” the bartender yelled, gaining their attention, “Take it upstairs!” She watched as Bull nodded and hurriedly pick the elf up and run up the stairs. “Hold on!” Sera yelled as she followed after them and made a disgusted noise as she saw them fall into her room. She then stopped in her doorway and lent against the archway as she watched in curiosity. “Hey Bull,” she said as she noticed him tearing the elf’s clothes away. She heard him grunt in response, so she continued, “don’t you and the Inquisitor have a thing?” She saw the elf make a disgusted look towards her as Bull was kissing her neck.  
Sera couldn’t shake away the strange feelings that came to her as she watched Bull get it on with the elf. Last she’d heard, him and the Inquisitor were pretty serious. The abnormal feelings grew stronger... was she feeling sympathy for the Inquisitor? Sera had never really felt anything besides laughter and sarcasm. She rolled her eyes and picked up the book stationed on the barrel near the door. She weighed the book in her hand before she pegged it at Bull’s head. He lost his balance and fell off the poor elf under him when it hit him. She heard him grunt as he turned around to face her, he was completely naked. 'Holy shite!' She thought, 'it’s that fucking big!' Bull staggered towards her, scowling at her as he did.  
“What do you want, Elf?” he said dryly. Sera didn’t cower before the huge man, instead pointed her finger right at him, “Listen knob, I like you and the Inquisitor, so I’m saying this for ‘er; stop fucking around!” Bull stared at her blankly then just waved her off and went back to the elf.  
‘This wasn’t right,’ she told herself, ‘something was in that liquid. Even Bull wouldn’t go around doing that when he was with the boss.’

***

Cullen’s heart had broken in two all over again when he’d found the Lady Inquisitor weeping outside of his office. He couldn’t stand seeing her like this, even if she had broken his heart years ago, he’d still loved her so much as to help her. He’d never seen her like this, in this state. She looked broken, completely broken and frail. He had to do something. 

Even now as she sat near his fireplace, sitting in his chair, drinking tea, he still couldn’t believe what had happened to her. Bull had cheated and abandoned her and her son, which he knew to be called ‘Archard’ now. He watched the sleeping infant in her lap. He was a gorgeous child, he had her perfect skin and achingly beautiful eyes. He knew, even if the Inquisitor hadn’t old him, this was Bull’s child; it’s size and horns gave it away.  
He shook his head; 'How could Bull have done this? Was he that selfish?' He thought to himself, 'surely no man, no matter how selfish, could abandon his child at least? Or was that who the Iron Bull was?' 

Cullen made his way over to the Inquisitor and took the empty tea cup from her hand, and held hers in his. “Inquisitor,” he said, looking her directly in the eye, “Iron Bull is the biggest fool I have ever met and I can’t believe what he’s done to you. But I promise, if you ever need someone to talk to, just say the word.” He nodded reassuringly as tears spilled from her eyes, again. She nodded, biting her lip and suddenly hugged him with Archard in her arms. He didn’t know how long they sat there holding each other, but for that time, Cullen vowed to protect her and her infant son, even if she would never be his again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you liked Part 4 of 'GIFTS FROM THE HEART'. I would love to hear what you guys believe is going to happen!  
> Thanks again,  
> Missjapplez


End file.
